


Learning to Love Again.

by angelicayg



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicayg/pseuds/angelicayg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Ashlyn are on the verge of divorce, when their daughter's trip for her unexpected marriage rekindles their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An Ash and Ali version of the hallmark movie "Love, again."

_The sun just began to set, illustrating a painting like pathway that lead to the beach. They walked hand in hand smiling adoringly at their beautiful six year old daughter, Leah, who skipped ahead picking flowers from the bushes that littered the path. Ashlyn pulled Ali into her side when the breeze started to pick up, in silence the continued until they reached the beach, stopping to remove their shoes before walking along the water. They gradually came to a slow stop, Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali whom leaned back into her touch. “I love you…” Ashlyn whispered quietly into the dark night, she lightly kissed her ear before removing her arms to reach into her pocket. Secretly she pulled out a necklace that had a small gemstone and carefully lowered it in front of her wife then proceeded to clasp it at the back. Ali turned with a bright smile on her face as she slightly grasped the gem in one hand while simultaneously wrapping an arm around Ashlyn’s waist. “What is this?” She asked lovingly. “It's a gemstone.” Ashlyn answered amusingly. “I know that, what does it mean?” She asked with a light shove and an eye roll. “It's the stone of successful love. The stone embodies unity, compassion and unconditional love. It’s said to be dedicated to the goddess Venus for its ability to insure security in love.” She finished with a dimpled grin. Ali grasped the stone tighter, looking adoringly at Ashlyn when she spoke, “I love you so much…” A tear escaped her eyes as she leaned up to place a light kiss that deepened. “Eww.. my eyes, my eyes!” Leah spoke dramatically with a disgusted face. They broke apart laughing as Ashlyn picked her up and tickled her. “Nooo.. Ma-mama stop-p.!”_

**20 years later…**

‘Beep!’ Ali blindly shut off her alarm just as Ashlyn walked in the bedroom headed straight towards their shared bathroom. She followed suit heading to her corner of the bathroom where her sink was. “I may be late to Kelley & Ann's anniversary celebration.” Ali spoke. “Me as well, I just hired Sydney and I want to make sure she understands the entire business process before we meet with the investors.” Ashlyn replied going through her daily routine at her sink in the back far corner of the restroom. “Sydney as in Leroux? Sydney Leroux the pretty intern?” Ali asked effectively masking her jealousy. “Yeah I guess.” Ashlyn shrugged as she finished up, walking to the guest room to grab her coat and briefcase, when she walked down stairs she found Ali on the phone cup of joe in hand.

She eagerly walked to the coffee pot where she found it to be almost empty. “Sorry.. I'll fill it…” Ali mumbled before returning to her phone call. “Don't worry about it.” They finished gathering their items before simultaneously walking out of the door. They got into their respectful cars before backing out, they stopped abruptly when they realized they were backing out into one another. They stared at each other with annoyance before Ashlyn drove upwards allowing Ali to exit first. Ali arrived at work at the precise time, she walked into her office and immediately dove into the stack of files sitting on her desk. She worked for a agency that dealt with foster kids. On the other side of town, on the beach, Ashlyn just walked into her rather small office that was located at the back of the shop. Sydney was already there looking over their documents for the new part of the shop they were hoping to get funded.

Ali and Ashlyn made it to Kelly & Ann's anniversary celebration just on time. They both ventured their separate ways before meeting again a half hour later when the toasts began. “15 years later and there’s still butterflies when she walks into the room. She’s the first person I want to talk to and the last. She’s been my everything since the day we met and I won't ever be complete without her. I look at her and I wonder how it is that I am so lucky to spend the rest of my life with her.” Kelley speaks adoringly.

Ann lovingly interjects, “I'm the lucky one. You never fail to make feel like i'm the most beautiful women in the room, even when i'm clearly not. I love your childish manner, and the way you make me laugh… I love you.” She finishes with a chuckle raising her glass in a toast. Everyone gathered murmurs a collective “Toast,” as the couple shares a small kiss. Ann catches Ali’s glistening eyes when they pulled away, and concerns etches on her face before Kelley pulls her into a conversation. Another few minutes pass before they decide to call it a night, Ann pulls Ali into a tight hug whispering, “we'll talk tomorrow.” Ali just nods pulling back with a smile and congratulates them once more before they leave. They go about their nightly routines, each sleeping in a different bed, in a different room.

“I don't understand why you didn't just tell me?” Ann argues. “It was your anniversary, I didn't want to bring you down.” Ali defends. “Al, it’s me, we've been friends for years.. tell me what’s going on.” “We're just going the distance..” Ali mumbles quietly, which may have been inaudible for anyone else, but Ann had known her for years, effectively mastering the ability to comprehend Ali’s mumbles. “How’s that possible?” Ann questions in a shocked manner. “We just haven't been the same, we hardly communicate, and we're always working… I don’t know i-it’s like our time’s running out..” She mumbles sadly. Not too far away, at the local park, Ashlyn is having the same conversation with Kelley. “We haven't really discussed it..” “You can't be serious! You're Ali & Ashlyn, y'all are the couple Ann and I aspired to-to be.” Kelley answers in complete bewilderment. “Not anymore..” Ashlyn answers ruefully before she continues. “She’s always working, even when she is home. We never do anything anymore, it’s like we're just working around each other.” “You'll figure it out, you both will. You’re Ash & Ali for goodness sake!” Kell answers supportingly.


	2. Chapter 2

The day quickly passed as each chose to work. Ali and Ashlyn were going about their nightly routines when Ali decided to converse. “Kelley & Ann..” “Yeah.” Ashlyn questions in a disinterested tone. “We used to be like them...” Ali chuckled sadly. “Not anymore..” she continued ruefuly. “I don't think this is working.” Ashlyn whispered. “Wh-what.. that's not, that's not what I was talking about.” Ali answers in a flustered manner. “I know, but come on Al, it-it's just not working.. I think we should separate..” “So you want a divorce?” Alex asks accusingly. “No that's not what i-” “You said you wanted to separate..” “Yeah meaning I'll look for an apartment around my work and-” “Majority of couples that separate try counseling yet end up divorced.” Ali interjects with a business voice. “We'll talk about it tomorrow morning.” Ashlyn said as she finishes up, walking out of their bathroom and down the hall towards the guest room.

Ali finishes dressing before she settles in bed, turning on her bedside lamp while pulling out her novel. In the room down the hall Ashlyn settled in the squeaky bed, tv turned on to the current soccer game while she shuffled through her work.

“Hello?” A girly voice yelled. “Mom, Mama are you here?” She asked. “Hello?”

Ashlyn And Ali pop out of their rooms, “What is she doing here?” Ali questions in shock. “I have no idea-” “Mom, Mama?” The daughter questions. “Be right down!” Ashlyn yells. They look at one another for a moment before plastering on smiles and heading downstairs where their unexpected visitor waits.

Ashlyn wraps their daughter in a hug as soon as she's in sights, Ali falling quickly in suit. “Wh-what are you doing here sweetheart?” Ali asks. “Is everything okay?” Ash questions. “Are you sick?” Ali asks looking over her. “No, no..” Leah answers casually. “Where's Micah? Did something happen? I swear if she broke your heart..” Ashlyn says protectively, wrapping an arm around Ali. “Ma, slow down. Micah just outside, we're fine.. we're better than fine actually.” Leah says.

Micah finally enters carrying in a small bag that she immediately puts down one she catches sight of Ali and Ash. “Hello Mrs. & Mrs. Harris!” She greets cheerfully, reaching out her hand to Ashlyn who takes it easily. “Hey! No more of the Mrs. and Mrs. Harris stuff.” She reminds. “Its Ash and Ali. Okay?” Ali adds as she wraps Micah into a quick hug. “Or…… Ma and Mom?” Leah says dragging out the _r_. Ash and Ali look on puzzled at their daughter's statement. Leah quickly turns to Micah and kisses her swiftly before jutting out her left hand. “We're getting Married!” Leah admits excitedly as Micah looks down at her adoringly.

Ali quickly recovers from her shocked state, “Oh my goodness, con-congratulations.. We- we couldn't be happier.” She states nudging Ashlyn. “So happy!.. This such amazing news!” Ash adds trying her best to act enthusiastic.

“I hope you're not upset with me not asking for your blessing.” Micah speaks with a shy smile. “W-we just really wanted to surprise you both.” Leah admits. “Yeah, well you sure did that.” Ashlyn chuckles as Ali tries her best to keep a smile present. “I know we're still young, but so we're you two when y'all got married and look at y'all now.” Leah states switching her gaze from her fiancée to her parents. “Yeah, look at us now.” Ashlyn whispers as she pulls Ali closer to her. Ali's emotions finally catch up to her as her eyes begin to moisten. “Mom don't cry!” “No I'm fine… You know we have a vintage wine in the cabinet that's just perfect for this occasion… I'll go get it and you guy just sit down.” She tells Leah as she ushers the couple to the living room.

Ali walks hastily to the Kitchen, where she leans against the counter effectively getting herself under control. A few steps behind her is Ashlyn who asks Ali worriedly if she was okay. “Yeah.. Yeah just life's funny isn't it? We're falling apart and they're just starting.” Discretely wiping her tears away she reaches above her for the specific bottle of wine. “We should probably tell them about us.” Ashlyn suggests. “What? No, no and ruin the happiest moment of their life.. No.” Ali responds. “What should we say?” Ash asks, leaning up to grab four crystal clean wine glasses. “Nothing, we say nothing.” Ali says, eyes downcast. “Are you sure?” “Yes, yes we say nothing.” “Okay! Okay here we go!” Ali says in a bright, loud voice carrying out the wine with Ashlyn in tow whom carries the glasses.

Once settled Ash poor's them each a glass, raising hers as everyone follows suit. “To Micah and Leah.. Cheers.” Ash grins, clinking her glass with everyone's. Everyone brings it to their lips tasting it before quickly setting it down, a horrid expression present on their face. “I guess 01 was a bad year.” Ash jokes. “That was the year we were married.” Ali whispers but plasters on a smile when she looks at Leah who shows an unamused expression.

“You know what I have a great bottle of wine.” And with that Ash leaves the room. “I'm so sorry about that I don't know what happened.” Ali admits with a forced chuckle. “So tell us how this came about.” She gestures to the newly engaged couple. “We'll we've been in love for a few years, best friends for many.” Leah says earning a giggle from Ali. “She proposed a few days ago at Penn State's soccer field.” Leah adds with a wink knowing that's where her parents got engaged as well. “And she said yes of course.” Micah finishes, she smiles happily as she gazes into her fiancee's eyes. “Oh! It reminds me, I'd love to use your wedding dress. I-it brought good luck for you and Ma.” She finishes just as Ash sits down with a fresh bottle of wine and glasses. They each grab a glass of wine sitting back in their chair. “So when's the big day?” Ash questions. Leah eyes go wide, “Uhm..” Luckily for her Micah takes over. “With our schedule being so hectic and the new season being just around the corner… The wedding's next weekend!” She answers with a huge, shy grin. “What?” “Next weekend?” They each question. “Wait a minute what about planning and invitations?” Ali asks being ever the planner. “No invitations, we decided we just want our families.” Micah speaks. “Look I already planned everything!” Leah says reaching into her purse and pulling out her tablet. “We're getting married in Hampton Bay” She adds as Micah pulls out four airline tickets. “Isn't everything perfect?” She asks excitedly. Ali pause before mustering up a giddy expression as she says _perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all continue to enjoy the fic,this chapter was more of a filler.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it. The story obviously has more to it but that's to come. I've never been the best in regular updates which is why i've stuck to oneshots until now but i'll really try to at least post once a week.


End file.
